


Delivery Boys

by Klementine369



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is having a hard time with Mario Maker and decides he needs some pizza and a cute boy. He asks for them to send their cutest delivery boy, so he end up with Keith. He can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Boys

Lance groaned and fell back on the bean bag chair. He has been trying to beat a Mario Maker level Pidge had made for over an hour. His roommate just sat behind him, laughing at their brilliance and how frustrated Lance was. 

“I thought you said you were the master of Mario Maker. What happened?” His other roommate, Hunk, said. Lance turned and stared daggers into his supposed best friend. 

“Thanks for being supportive, Hunk.” 

“Hey, anytime pal!” 

Pidge then asked for the hundredth time if Lance wanted a hint on the level, since she always puts secrets in them. Lance rolled his eyes. 

“What I need is pizza and a cute boy; and I know just how to get it.” Lance pulled out his phone and called the local pizza place. After ordering two large cheese pizzas, he requested them to send their cutest delivery boy. He heard his roommates laugh at his request, so he turned and informed them they if they kept it up they couldn't have any. That shut them up fast. 

Thirty minutes later, they heard a knock on their apartment door. Lance practically skipped to open it. Opening it, he found a boy with long black hair and dark blue eyes standing there. Even in his ill-fitting red uniform, he still looked adorable. 

A blushed crept up on the delivery boy’s cheeks. “Hi. I know you said to send the cutest delivery boy, but I was the only one who could deliver it right now. I hope that's okay."

Lance was shocked that this boy, who's name tag said Keith, could imply that he was anything besides gorgeous. “Hush! You're perfect!” 

The boy’s blush became darker. He turned his head to the side, giving Lance a confused look. “So why exactly did you want the cutest boy? Did you get blocked on all the dating sites?” 

Lance didn't appreciate the cuties sass. “No. I've had a hard night with Mario Maker and wanted pizza and some eye candy.” 

At the mention of Mario Maker, Keith seemed to perk up. “Mario Maker? That game is easy.” 

Lance stood there, mouth agape, wondering if this boy had ever played this game. “If it's so easy, why don't you come in and play it? I bet you a fifteen dollar tip that you can't beat it in three tries!” 

“I bet you fifteen dollars off your pizza that I can!” 

Lance was ecstatic. He was more than likely about to get a big discount on his pizza, and the cute boy was going to stay. He led Keith into the living room, his roommates looking confused. 

“Lance, please don't try to seduce the pizza boy. None of us want to see that.” Pidge said. 

“Pidge, not in front of our guest! He's going to try to beat your terrible level, and when he fails, I get fifteen dollars off our pizza.” 

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look. Their friend had weird ways to flirt. 

Keith sat down in the bean bag chair, Lance sits next to him. The boy was given the controller and started the level. Pidge sat at the edge of their seat, always loving to see people try their levels. 

They were quickly surprised when Keith said he recognized the level, beating it the night before. “You're my favorite level designer! I've beaten all of your levels.” 

Lance could feel the money loosening from his wallet already. Keith expertly navigated his way around the level. Nothing seemed to faze him. Three minutes later, Keith had finished the stage. 

Keith looked at Lance and smiled. “That level made you so upset you needed pizza and a cute boy? Child’s play.” 

Lance was about to tackle the boy to the ground for the insult, when he heard Hunk and Pidge clapping. 

“Dang, after watch Lance fail at that level for so long I was thinking it was impossible. Great job!” Hunk said. 

“I'd normally be insulted, but you did have practice. You'll have to be my tester for now on, since Lance can't beat my levels.” 

Keith laughed and thanked them then turned to look at Lance. He had a smug smirk on his face that Lance wanted to punch and kiss off. “Well, it seems I get a fifteen dollar tip.” 

Lance grumbled as he got up to retrieve his wallet. Standing in the kitchen, he pulled out the money he owed Keith and smirked. He grabbed a sharpie and wrote his number on one of the bills. 

Walking back in the room, he found Keith had gotten comfortable with his friends. Pidge was going on about some level design ideas while Keith accepted a slice of pizza from Hunk. 

Lance handed the money to Keith. “Don't be a stranger, okay?” 

Keith looked confused, but agreed, not seeing Lance’s number yet. After finishing his slice, Keith informed them that he had to go. They all wished him well and Lance led him out the door. 

“Sorry your cute boy order came with a side of kick ass.” Keith said. 

Lance laughed. “Please, it was hardly fair. How long did that level take you yesterday.” 

“You caught me. It took about an hour and a half yesterday. I'm shocked it only took one try today.” 

“Well, you'll have to come over and beat some again.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Drive safe. Don't be a stranger.” 

Keith drove off, and then a few minutes later Lance got a text. 

Unknown number: I'm assuming that this is Lance’s number? 

Lance fixed the contact's name and replied. 

Lance: you would assume correctly ;) 

Kutie Keith: stop 

Lance: make me 

They went on like that for the rest of the night. 

 

The next night Lance was again frustrated by Pidge’s insane levels. Though, this time when he called to place an order, he just asked for Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I did this for an ask prompt on tumblr and it was really fun to write.


End file.
